bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Boomerang Thrower
Were you looking for the Boomerang Bloon? This tower made its debut in Bloons Tower Defense 2. It is called Boomerang in BTD2 and BTD3. It is called Boomerang Thrower in BTD4 and BTD5. The Boomerang Thrower fires a boomerang that moves in a circle in front of the tower before returning. It throws the boomerang every 1.5 seconds and it will pop 3 bloons before disappearing, 2 in BTD2 & BTD3 . Bloons series In Bloons, Bloons 2, Bloons 2 Spring Fling, and Bloons 2 Christmas Pack, the Dart Monkey will turn into Boomerang thrower if it pops a Boomerang Bloon. The Boomerang Thrower and the boomerang in the Bloons series stay roughly the same, with some slight tweaks in each game. In Bloons, the Boomerang Thrower is just a Monkey with a large boomerang. In Bloons 2, the Monkey gets it's iconic yellow outfit, and the size of the Boomerang is reduced. In Bloons 2 Spring Fling, the boomerang has flowers on it, and in Bloons 2 Christmas Pack the boomerang is either painted like a candy cane or is a candy cane. Bloons Boomerang Monkey.png|The Boomerang Monkey in Bloons. Bloons_2_Boomerang_Monkey.png|The Boomerang Monkey in Bloons 2. Bloons_2_Spring_Fling_Boomerang_Thrower.png|The Boomerang Monkey in Bloons 2 Spring Fling. Bloons_2_Christmas_Pack_Boomerang_Thrower.PNG|The Boomerang Monkey in Bloons 2 Christmas Pack. 'Bloons TD 2' *Cost *475 Easy *535 Medium *545 Hard Multi Target *Cost *270 Easy *305 Medium *310 Hard Sonic Boom *Cost *135 Easy *155 Medium *155 Hard Bloons TD 3 *Cost *440 Easy *525 Medium *555 Hard Multi Target *Cost *230 Easy *275 Medium *290 Hard Glaive Thrower *Cost *240 Easy *285 Medium *300 Hard Sonic Boom *Cost *130 Easy *155 Medium *160 Hard Thermite *Cost *100 Easy *120 Medium *130 Hard Bloons TD 4 Throws a boomerang that follows a curved path back to the tower. Can pop multiple Bloons at once. '' Hotkey: R Cost: 340/400/430 Upgrades: 'Multi Target' Cost: 215/250/270 ''Boomerangs will hit up to seven Bloons at once. 'Sonic Boom' Cost: 85/100/110 Sonic boomerangs smash through frozen Bloons. 'Glaive Thrower' Cost: 240/280/300 Glaives slice through up to twelve Bloons at once! 'Lightsabre Thrower' Cost: 1,575/1,850/2,000 Lightsabre slices through anything and everything - up to seventy Bloons at once! (Total Selling Price: 2,304) The Boomerang Thrower and all of it's upgra Bloons TD 5 Unlock: Rank 4 Cost: $340 (Easy), $400 (Med), $430 (Hard) Description: Throws a single boomerang in an arc back round to the monkey. Each boomerang can pop 3 bloons. Sell for: Initial: $270 (Easy), $310 (Med), $350 (Hard) Total (w/ Path 1 4th upgrade): ? (Easy), $8824 (Med), ? (Hard) Total (w/ Path 2 4th upgrade): ? (Easy), $3880 (Med), ? (Hard) Upgrades This tower is unlocked at: Rank 4 ' ' Path 1 Path 2 Premium Upgrades Double Ranga Cost: '''20 Ninja Kiwi Coins '''Description: The new Double Ranga technique allows all of your boomerang throwers to hurl 2 boomerangs instead of 1! TABLE BASED ON iPHONE VERSION - Please add other versions to table Trivia *In BTD4 and BTD4 expansion, the boomerangs, glaives, or light sabers disappear about 2/3 of the way back if the game is on Fast Forward. This is because, oddly enough, the boomerangs themselves do not move faster on Fast Forward. And even if Fast Forward is off, they will not pop any bloons from where they should disappear in Fast Forward. **This does not happen on the iPhone/iPod touch version. *The Boomerang Thrower is the only tower with a purple outline in BTD4. *There is a feature in Bloons Super Monkey where, after you purchase a boomerang, when Super Monkey is throwing a boomerang, it will continue behind him after it reaches the point where it would normally be caught. It is unknown if this is a bug or not. *Testing shows that contrary to what the description says, the Bionic Boomer will throw boomerangs 3.6x faster and glaives 4.5x faster. The Turbo Charge Ability causes the Bionic Boomer to attack a further four times faster. *The Glaive Riccochet has infinite pierce, therefore, if placed at the end of a track, it will pop a layer of each bloon that is near it. *It is one of the towers that doesn't have an upgrade that increases range. *With three Glaive Lords and one Glue Hose, it'll beat the M.O.A.B. Madness challenge. *In BTD5, when there are multiple pages of something (such as the tracks), the arrows look like boomerangs. *In BTD5 when the Boomerang Thrower has not thrown any Boomerangs or Glaives yet or after upgrade, the Boomerang Thrower take it on his right hand. **Bionic Boomers always take a Glaive or Boomerang on his hand even he has thrown a Boomerang or Glaive. **It's good to place a Boomerang Thrower somewhere good to place a Dart Monkey *In BTD5 Deluxe, the arm for the Turbo Charge Ability is white, whilst in BTD5 it keeps Bionic Boomer's. *(BUG) In BTD3, so long as a Boomerang Thrower is holding its boomerang, any bloon that runs into the held boomerang will be popped, essentially giving the Boomerang Thrower a "melee" attack. *Glaive Lord's Permanent Glaives can pop lead bloons even without Red Hot 'Rangs upgrade *In BTD5, when both are enhanced with the Monkey Village's upgrades, a Glaive Lord can sometimes "out-pop" a Robo-Monkey, even if it has Plasma Vision. *A few Bionic Boomers, especially with the Monkey Village's Jungle Drums upgrade, can easily shred a M.O.A.B to pieces. *It's the most commonly used tower in BTD Battles. *In BTD5, it is the tower with the most different ways it appears with 12 different looks shown in the last picture. Boomerang_tower_btd2.png|A Boomerang Thrower in BTD2 Boomerang.jpg|Boomerang Bloon from Bloons 2 Double Ranga Icon.png|Double Ranga Premium Upgrade for the Boomerang Thrower in BTD5. Boomerang glitch.JPG|The glitch multi boomers.PNG|All appearance combinations of a Boomerang Thrower Category:Towers Category:Boomerang Thrower Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 2 Category:Bloons TD 3 Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons TD 5 iOS Category:Bloons 2 Category:Bloons TD iOS Category:Bloons 1 Category:Bloons TD Battles